When lightening strikes
by AnnoyingLittlePixiexxx
Summary: Gemma finds some pictures but who are the people in them? That's Suzie. She went mad. And that's Ianto. He dissapeared not long after. Rated T for safety.
1. Pictures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cberwoman never happened.**

"Oh yes! The girls win again!" cheered Gwen hi-fiving Tosh and Gemma.

"Well there's three of you and only two of us!" complained Owen.

"Well you and Jack are boys! You're _supposed _to be stronger!" Gemma joked.

"Re-match!" yelled Jack over their arguing.

Gemma stepped back and accidentally knocked over some files.

"Oops!" she turned to pick them up, "They are photos."

The others all crowded round her to look at them.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"That's Suzie," said Gwen. Gemma couldn't help but notice the spite in which Gwen said the name, and that was rare for Gwen.

"I take it you didn't like Suzie," she said.

"Not long ago we found a piece of technology called the glove, well, we call it the glove. Suzie used it to bring people back to life. We didn't realise until it was too late but she was slowly going mad. She started killing people just for the chance to use the glove on them. In the end she shot herself," sighed Jack thinking back to his former second in command.

"What a pleasant story," Gemma shivered. Well, she didn't take this job because it was pleasant did she? "What about him?" she said trying to change the subject she pointed at a young man in a suit.

"That's Ianto Jones. He was our archivist-" Jack started.

"And teaboy," interrupted Owen.

"He disappeared not long after Suzie committed suicide. We don't know what happened to him," Jack continued after glaring at Owen.

"He is not in most of these photos. Was he new?" asked Gemma curiously.

"No, it's… well…" Jack seemed to be struggling for words.

"He took the photos," offered Tosh.

"Oh face it you lot, we ignored him," Owen said what the others had not been willing to admit to.

They stared at their feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gemma was feeling increasingly sorry for this boy.

"He wasn't a field agent-" Tosh started but trailed off.

"You wouldn't even notice he was there except when he brought food and coffee…" Gwen said regretfully.

"I never did get that shag..." Jack said to himself.

They all stared at him.

"Sorry, anyway, what about that re-match?" he said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

We all hurriedly agreed.

This is what happens at Torchwood. You either die, disappear, or go mad.

**Please review!**


	2. Ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cberwoman never happened.**

_Two months later:_

"If my readings are right then we are not going to have any rift activity till next month!" informed Tosh. The rift not doing anything for that amount of time was very rare.

"So what are we meant to do until then?" moaned Owen. The others glared at him.

"Well… if you're struggling for work… I do believe that I have some unfinished business for UNIT that-" Jack started.

"Actually, I have an idea," he said smugly.

"Then why did you-" started Gemma before receiving an irritated look from Owen.

"I say we have a closer look at those sentinels!" he grinned at their shocked expressions.

"Do you want to die? _Again?_" Gwen spat at him.

Their lack of enthusiasm failed to put out his fire of ideas.

"Well… why don't we just have a look at one fighting a mutant… you never know! It could help us get rid of all that alien scum!"

"I don't know if you noticed Owen but there haven't been half as many aliens coming to Earth since those extra terrestrial pains in the backside found out that not all humans are completely helpless. I.e. mutants!" Tosh shot at him.

"I think it is a great idea!" interrupted Jack with surprising enthusiasm.

They, including Owen, stared at him, jaw dropped.

"You…"

"I…"

"But…"

"He…"

"Thinks it's a good idea!" grinned Owen getting over the shocking fact that Jack agreed with him, "Let's do it tomorrow then!"

"Ok, everybody in for seven thirty at the latest!" Jack agreed.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Glowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

_Ianto POV:_

"Warren!" I yelled from by the computer, "Another sentinel!"

"What's it up to?" he replied from the couch.

"It's attacking a little kid," I yelled back. When we first started doing this, something like this would have been big news but it happened every other day now so Warren's lack of excitement was understandable.

"Let's go then," he sighed forcing himself off the couch.

He lifted up the man hole and took a quick look around.

"Clear!"

"Ok," I said getting up and following him up.

I switched to lightening mode – where my skin became just a blur of light – and he broke through the back of his t-shirt and lifted me up.

"Let's go then!"

_Gemma POV:_

We were all squished in the SUV as we rode towards where a sentinel had been reported. It was attacking a teenage girl who kept disappearing and re appearing somewhere else.

"Poor kid," I said.

"Maybe we could get hold of a mutant too," suggested Owen.

"Only if one falls unconscious right in front of us!" disagreed Jack sarcastically, "Don't push your luck!"

"Sorry!" Owen sulked.

"There it is!" yelled Tosh and Gwen together.

We got out of the SUV. The girl appeared in front of us but quickly disappeared again.

Suddenly a man with wings and a man… or woman, I couldn't tell but I think it was a man, who was glowing (?) flew over us. The man with wings dropped the weird glowing guy on the sentinel's neck and there was a weird flash of lightening around them.

The sentinel seemed to stumble before falling. Luckily there was nobody squashed by it. The glowing man fell right in front of us, unconscious.

"You were saying?" grinned Owen at Jack.

The winged man was nowhere to be seen so we picked him up and put a collar on him. He was still glowing.

"Why is he still glowing?" I asked.

They shrugged.

"Let's take him back to the hub," said Jack. And so we did.

**Did you like it? I was considering not telling you the first bit from Ianto's point of view but I changed my mind. Hope you like it! **

**Reviews are just like gold!**


	4. Hissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

**Note: This bit is a lot like Wolverine – the world is at war.**

**Also thanks to Dilila for reviewing as I couldn't reply to your review.**

_Gemma POV:_

We put the collar on him then brought him back to the hub. He was surprisingly light (as in the weight). We put him in the cell then waited for him to wake up. He seemed only young – low twenties anyway, that was young to me (I'm thirty-six).

"He's waking up!" yelled Tosh from the computer. We all ran to see what the mutant would do.

_Ianto POV:_

I sighed. Where was I? I looked around. This is not happening! I wasn't here! I could feel metal on my neck. No no no! Well, at least I was in lightening form. What would they say if they recognised me? I wrapped my arms around me, trying not to think of what could be in the next cell. A weevil? Probably. I shivered.

They came down. I looked at each of them in turn.

There was a new girl. She must have taken my place. Gwen Tosh Owen and… Jack.

I sighed at the name. He was gorgeous…

_Gemma POV:_

He was curled up, obviously petrified.

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

He shuffled further away from us.

"Tell me your name!" ordered Jack.

When the boy refused Jack got a gun out of his pocket.

"Jack!" I yelled at him, "He's just scared! He's been locked up in a place and he doesn't know why, or where he is!"

I put my finger through a hole in the glass. Well, I say glass… its see through alien stuff. He came forward and let his finger touch mine. The others tried to get me away but it was fine. A little warmer than a human touch, but not burning.

"Please tell us your name," I said.

"Jones," he hissed.

"Hello Jones." I smiled at him. I wouldn't ask him for his first name. He had chosen to say Jones so that is what I would call him.

I moved back and let Jack explain who we were and what was to happen to him.

He would have blood samples taken and other various tests on him.

"Can I go then?" he begged, still in his hissy voice. I assumed that was how he talked.

"We'll see," replied Jack before opening the cell door. The boy humbly followed Jack out. I gripped his hand. He was shaking, petrified.

"It will be fine, don't worry!" I whispered in his ear. He didn't reply but he squeezed my hand.

We put him on the operating table.

"Can you … look normal?" asked Owen.

"Only if you take this off." He gestured to the collar.

"Nice try." Jack glared at him. He took half a step back.

He hissed and the collar lit up and lightening gathered around it. It exploded and he collapsed. I ran to him but the others kept their distance. His skin was gradually becoming human.

I turned to face the others and said,

"It's the boy from the picture! It's Ianto!"

**Dun dun durrrr! What will happen to Ianto? I'll only continue If I get more reviews!**


	5. Smoke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

**Note: This bit is a lot like Wolverine – the world is at war.**

**Also thanks to Dilila for reviewing as I couldn't reply to your review.**

_Jack POV:_

I couldn't believe it. We just stared at him for a moment then me and Owen carried him to the Autopsy bay. We lay him there and Owen went to get another collar. We didn't say anything. What was there to say? We all felt the same way. Shocked and confused mainly.

"He should be waking up soon," said Owen quietly after putting the collar on the young boy's neck, "I'll leave you to it." And with that he walked out. I said nothing. I waited for him to wake.

Suddenly I heard him splutter and he opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He sat up and I looked at him. My face portrayed no emotion what so ever. I was getting pretty good at it now. Then again, I have been practicing it for what… one hundred and fifty years or something. I don't even know how old I am!

His eyes widened in fear and he shuffled away from me slowly. I took a small step forward.

"I… please don't hurt me…" He was petrified of me. Usually that would please me but this wasn't an enemy alien we were talking about… it was Ianto.

"I'm not going to," I said softly and reassuringly.

"You'd be the first."

"Why did you leave?" I realised how stupid a question that was after I had said it but too late now.

"Why do you think?" he scoffed.

"Ok stupid question," I admitted.

He looked at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"What are you going to do with me?" He looked into my eyes for the first time and I looked back. Why were kids like this being treated so badly? What did they ever do? I was unsure of what to say. What were we going to do with him?

Suddenly a weird blue teenager appeared in front of us in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Lightning!" he said in a foreign sort of accent, "Tha professor iz looking for you!"

"Bye Jack!" Ianto grinned and they were gone. I guess that solved things!

The others came rushing in.

"We saw what happened!"

"Poor kid…" Gemma was the only half sensitive one…

**I could leave it there if you want… I'll tell you what, I'll be mean. 10 reviews and I'll write more! Deal? This could be the end… but I have got some ideas (not giving any away though!) and I'd be happy to take on any of yours if you have any!**

**So I guess what I'm kind of trying to say is… please please please please please please please review!**

**Phew. That took a while!**


	6. Famous Captain Jack Harkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

**Note: This bit is a lot like Wolverine – the world is at war.**

**Wow! Loads of reviews! Yay! I was going to end it there but I suppose since I got so many reviews I'd carry on. I'd like to say thanks to everybody who reviewed! Yay!**

**But please can I get some reviews from people who have signed in… mostly anonymous so far which makes me kind of suspicious… Lol! **

**But even if you're not logged in, keep reviewing anyway!**

They appeared in the Professor's office in the Xavier institute"Ianto, what happened to you?" asked the Professor in a concerned sort of voice.

"Oh nothing… well I just got captured by my old teammates and all…"

"Torchwood?" he asked.

"Yes… them…" Ianto's mind was constantly drifting to Jack. He was so sexy…

"I can read your thoughts you know Ianto so I would appreciate it if you at least tried to control your images of Captain Jack Harkness!"

Wolverine burst out laughing and Ianto turned a dark shade of scarlet. Control… control… this seriously wasn't working!

"Do you think they will try to find you?"

"Nah, they never cared, or even noticed me before. Why should they now? They get aliens everyday so I'm hardly going to matter!"

"If you're sure…" The professor seemed unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Ok well… why don't you and Angel have a go in the danger room? It's been a while since you were in there."

"Angel's here?" asked Ianto.

"Yes, go and see him!"

Ianto smiled at the professor and glared at Wolverine.

"I saw that Ianto!" tutted the professor.

"Sorry Logan!" he sighed.

He laughed again. What was funny about that?

Ianto walked out the door.

"He's a funny kid," said Logan after the door was closed.

"Quite… but some of the things he's been through… that's why I told Jean not to enter his mind. I don't want those images in her head!"

"He got a thing for the Captain then?" he chuckled.

"He's got it bad!" the professor laughed with him.

"Jack was a nice guy… we fought in the war together…"

"Anything…"

"God no! I'm completely straight!"

"Word has it that the famous Captain Jack Harkness can turn a straight man gay… or bi-sexual at least… in a matter of seconds!"

"Not me though!"

"Right…"

"No really!"

"Sure…"

"Read my mind if you don't believe me!"

"I think I will… fuck Logan! That's hardly nothing!"

"It was a one night thing…"

"Right…"

"I concentrated on the wrong memory…"

The professor laughed.

"It would be nice to see him again… as friends… I mean."

"Hmm… friends…"

They laughed as they left the office. Did Ianto have any chance what so ever with the famous Captain Jack Harkness?

**Please review and tell me what you think of this angle of the story!**


	7. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

**Note: This bit is a lot like Wolverine – the world is at war.**

**Mostly just dialogue again but a bit of action at the end… this story doesn't really know where it is going but I love a good mystery. Plus, it's not like I'd tell you anyway. Does anybody want me to give away the end of the story? Well bad luck! I'm not telling!**

**Lol, keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Who watched Doctor Who on Saturday? I did! It was awesome! 'The Pandorica Opens'. The best episode so far!**

**Also, I've decided on this;**

**Ianto is 16 but was with the x-men from being 4 to12. I am just saying that he was quite young in Torchwood.**

**Then he re-joined his family in Cardiff. Of course Ianto never lost his 'beautiful Welsh vowels'! Imagine an American Ianto… just doesn't bear thinking about. No offence to Americans or anything. Ianto wouldn't sound right in any accent except Welsh…**

_Scott POV:_

"Ianto! Warren?"

It couldn't be them. It had been almost 5 years since we saw them last. We kept in touch and everything but we had lives to get on with! After Ianto was about 14 we sort of lost touch. Of course, we heard about all his little incidents during Torchwood. Well some of them. It's time he spilled! The little bastard.

"Scott! Jean!"

"It's great to see you!"

"You too!"

"You haven't grown at all!" I teased Ianto.

He aimed a swipe. It hurt but I NEVER admitted when Ianto hurt me. He was younger than me and wasn't going to hurt me. How come he got looks, brains _and _strength?

"And you still hit like a girl!"

He blushed and glared at me.

"He's going camp!" joined in Warren. He'd only gone to Cardiff recently.

"I am not!" His voice always goes all high and squeaky like a girl when he denies stuff.

We all burst out laughing.

"So you finally come out? Told people your gay I mean?" Jean didn't tease him but he enjoyed it when we did.

"I'm not gay!"

"Stop denying it!" He always denied it! We teased him about it. He didn't make it obvious but we'd been mates with him for years so we guessed.

"I'm bi-sexual!" he said grinning.

We hadn't expected that.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Jean sounded just like a school girl spreading gossip.

He nodded grinning.

"Captain Jack Harkness," informed Warren.

We looked at Ianto, waiting for details.

"He's gorgeous!" Ianto admitted.

"What does he look like?" asked Jean curiously.

"A bit like this?"

We hadn't noticed Logan in the corner of the corridor.

He held up a picture of a guy. If that was Ianto's boyfriend then I see why. He was gorgeous.

"How did you get that?" asked Warren.

Ianto was already up and intent on ripping the photo in half. He ran to Wolverine. It looked like he was about to kiss him but then punched him in the face. Logan grinned and they were fighting. Ianto was the only one who ever had any chance against Logan. He had never won before but he hasn't been here since he was 12 so…

I noticed a crowd gathering at the door. A bunch of the kids were standing there chanting Fight Fight Fight…

I had missed all this!

"What do you know, Ianto's back for one second and he and Wolverine have found something to fight about!" sighed Hank.

"What happened?" asked Ororo trying to hide her own curiosity.

"Wolverine has a picture of the famous Mr Jack Harkness!"

"So it's true?" Ororo grinned.

"Storm!"

"What?" she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ianto's holding up pretty well!" commented Warren.

"Pretty well?" Jean looked at him in shock, "That's boss!"

"He's handled worse…"

The professor made his way through the gathering of kids.

"Ianto!" he almost growled it.

The two stopped fighting instantly.

"What did I tell you!" he continued.

"Sorry Charles…"

"Clean this mess up, both of you! Sort out your differences!"

He turned to leave.

"And Ianto… good choice in men."

He left Ianto blushing scarlet and me and the others in fits of laughter.

**My voice goes high and squeaky when I deny stuff…**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**10 signed in reviews… is that too much to ask? I hope not cos that's what I'm going to do. It's including old reviews but all the same… pressure…**

**xxx Izzy xxx**


	8. Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Author's note: Cyberwoman never happened.**

**Note: This bit is a lot like Wolverine – the world is at war.**

**Mostly just dialogue again but a bit of action at the end… this story doesn't really know where it is going but I love a good mystery.**

_Logan POV:_

We started sorting out the mess in silence. Gradually the kids, including Scott, Warren and Jean, all left. I looked at Ianto. He was still young. Grown up like… but still young.

"Sorry about before kid."

"My fault… I shouldn't have lost my temper so easily… God only knows how I survived a year in Torchwood without electrocuting somebody!"

"Hey God! How the fuck did he manage a year?"

It was a pretty pathetic attempt at a joke but I had to lighten the atmosphere some how! He chuckled all the same.

"That was a lame joke!"

"I'd like to see you do better!" He was never one for telling jokes.

"Good point," he admitted.

"I used to know Jack…" I confessed.

"What?"

"He was in the army with me and- how much do you know?"

"How much do I need to know?"

"I assume you know about the time travel and all that…"

"Duh!"

"Do you know about his little… problem…?"

"You mean the 'immortal' thing?"

"Ok that's good. I didn't want to tell you. It should be him that does."

"Well I'm never going to see him again anyway!"

"Yes…"

"Anyway- you were saying?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Well he was in the army with me and we both got shot. Me in the stomach and him in the chest."

Ianto looked concerned.

"We both watched in astonishment as we saw each others wounds begin to heal. Me, because of my healing powers and him because of his… you know… abilities…"

"Is it a mutant ability?"

"No, apparently it is because of something that happened a long time-"

"I know I know! A long time ago something happened!" he said it in an American accent and I had to smile.

"Yes."

"But he could be wrong; you never know!"

"You want him to be a mutant so he can join the X men. Wow, you've got it bad!"

He grumbled in Welsh.

"At least talk in English!"

"Welsh is my home language!" he spat.

"I don't care!"

"Fine; you fucking bastard!"

"You're too young to be using language like that!" I teased.

"Just because you're… what? 100? Somewhere near there!"

"Hey kid! Respect your elders!"

He threw the wet sponge that he had been using to clean the paint we had spilt on the table at me.

"Hey!"

I picked up a sponge and dipped it in the soapy water.

"No!" he tried to duck but it got him right in the face!

"Bulls eye!"

Before we knew it, we were both involved in a very soapy water fight!

"Logan, Ianto. Have you finished yet?" the professor came in to receive a soapy sponge in the face.

"It was him!" we both pointed at the other.

"Both of you, my office. Now!"

**I love water fights lol. Please review some more and thanks to all the people who reviewed!**


	9. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

_Logan POV:_

"I've been here… what… an hour or something like it… and I've already been yelled at twice!"

"I've been here five years since you were last here and I've been yelled at only once not including the times you have been involved! Including those years that would be around… oh I've lost count! Lets say… 500?"

"So this is all my fault!"

"Correct!"

I grinned at him. His face went bring red.

He started grumbling in Welsh again.

"Language!"

"How did you know I was swearing?"

"You were? Oh I meant you should speak in English…"

"Oh… I knew that!"

I snorted and was about to reply when Scott, Warren and Jean came towards us.

"What the fuck did you do?" yelled Scott.

"We err… kind of had a bit of a water fight and…" He didn't know what to say.

They burst out laughing and we couldn't help but join them.

We made our way down to the dining room.

_Ianto POV:_

It was a lot busier than it ever was while I was here! There was loads of kids running through the corridors but, to my surprise, only a few of them joined us to eat.

"That's Rogue, Kitty, Evan; Ororo's nephew and, you remember Kurt? You met briefly once on webcam before the others joined and he came to pick you up and all…?"

I nodded. "Hi," I greeted them all.

Rogue was the gothic one with white highlights and Kitty was the girly one. Have to remember that…

Kitty whispered something in Rogue's ear and they both giggled. I chose to ignore them.

"Kitty, or Shadowcat as she is otherwise known, can walk through walls-" Jean continued.

As if to prove it, Kitty put her hand through a near by bowl.

"Evan has spikes; that's why we call him Spike-"

He demonstrated with his arm.

"And Rogue absorbs powers and memories through touch."

Rogue just grinned.

"That's a new one," I commented.

She blushed. Why did people; usually girls, do that? Blush all the time I mean? I guess I can't talk. I do it all the time!

I noticed Kitty glare at Rogue. Rogue, once again, just smiled. I raised an eye brow. Rogue was kind of cute…

"And what about you?" Kitty interrupted my thoughts.

"Me? Oh… I'm Ianto Jones and I err… shoot lightening and err…"

"Blow stuff up?" offered Warren.

I blushed.

"Yes… sort of…"

"Didn't you get in a fight with Wolverine earlier?" asked Evan.

"Oh yeah… he started it!"

"No you didn't!" I hadn't noticed Logan.

"I would have won anyway!"

"Keep telling yourself that kid!"

I was about to yell at him (and possibly start another fight!) when the professor walked in.

"Ianto!"

"Sorry professor…"

"So, how are things at Torchwood?"

"Do we have to talk about it…?"

"Not now Ianto. But soon!"

I sighed. This was going to take some explaining.

**Please review!**


	10. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**

**Sorry that I took me so long to update but I had very serious writer's block! This still isn't that good but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so hope you enjoy!**

_2 weeks later:_

Ianto was a proper member of the team now. And that was all that Ianto had really ever wanted; to feel part of the team. Torchwood couldn't have made it any clearer that he wasn't part of the team. Now he was part of a team. He was one of the X-men!

Just when things were perfect and he had almost completely forgotten about all that had happened to him at Torchwood the Professor had an announcement.

"We have a meeting to attend, with the English government, UNIT and, yes Ianto, Torchwood. I would like Ororo, Scott, Jean, Warren and Ianto to come with me. Logan will be with the rest of you."

"But Professor!"

"No arguing Ianto! They want me to bring five other mutants with me!"

"Then take Logan instead of me!"

"We need an adult to look after the students."

"But-"

"Ianto! Control your temper! You are coming!"

Ianto stormed out and lightening flashed outside.

"Is it really wise to take him Professor?" asked Ororo.

"I hope so, because the fate off all mutants could rest on this."

**Sorry that it is short but I'm really stuck! Ideas would be much appreciated! REVIEW!**


	11. Missed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or X-men and if I did Ianto would be alive. Sob. However I do own Gemma. I will look after her.**_

_**In a Janto mood so trying to add some Janto… Janto!**_

_**To Dilila,**_

_**You asked how old I was… I'm in first year high school.**_

_**Izzy**_

_Ianto thoughts. _**Jack thoughts. **Storm thoughts.

_Professor POV:_

Sometimes it was hard being a telepath. This was one of those times. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Ianto with me or not. He was just a kid… he could so easily lose his temper… but I trusted Storm to keep him under control. I trusted her with my life.

He didn't have to say anything. He just had to keep quiet unless somebody asked him something.

It was exceptionally hard listening to both the Captain's and Ianto's thoughts at the same time. I could hardly keep a straight face…

_Jack looks especially sexy today. Man I wish I could shag him on the spot. I miss his harassment. I miss his smell. I miss every part of him I have ever had the pleasure of meeting… shame there wasn't more on my list… not so happy to see Gwen. Not happy at all to see Owen, the bastard. Tosh half smiled. I returned the smile. I do miss her. She was always the nicest member of Torchwood three. Then there was the new girl, Gemma. I was happy to see her, even though I have only met her once she was nice. She helped me. I…_

_Shit!_

_Professor! Get out of my head!_

Ianto glared at me. Maybe the problem wouldn't be temper… maybe it would be controlling his emotions…

'Make sure Ianto controls himself,' I told Ororo telepathically.

Ok, will he be ok? From what you said, Ianto's powers are almost as vulnerable and hard to control as mine!

'Just be there for him.'

Ok.

_I was trying to concentrate on what was being said. But I kept on looking at Jack…_

**I missed Ianto. I missed his coffee. I missed his welsh accent. I missed his random sarcastic comments. I miss the person who would point out the obvious that we all would miss. I missed every part of him I had ever had the pleasure to meet. He didn't know I had met his lips… when he had collapsed in the hub… now that was a story! I finally found a decent use for an alien gas! His lips were so soft. I wonder what they would be like when he was moving… I wonder if I could ever meet any other parts of him…**

That was enough for me. I would concentrate on the meeting"

_**Izzy:**_

_**What did you think? I may add some more physical Janto next time…**_


	12. Author's note

**To all readers,**

**I am very very very very (recurring) sorry that I haven't reviewed is so long. My excuse: first I got banned (why parents don't understand the importance of Torchwood and all the other things I love I will never know, I mean come on! It is helping me with my English!) and then I went on holiday (which was very good). I should be writing again but I'm having major writers block for Torchwood and all my usual story bases because I got X-men 1, 2 and the last stand on DVD for my birthday (which was during my holiday) so my mind is focusing mainly on them so you can expect some new crossovers… (if you want)!**

**So, sorry and keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Sorry!**

**xxxIzzyxxx**


End file.
